Mommy, don't!
by InconvenientBody
Summary: Ryoko is a six year old and doesn't like the fact that her mom has a love interest. So, Ryoko plots to get the guy back, with his own son!
1. Trip to the Park

O.K, This is gonna be weird. This story is about Ryoko as a little girl, and how she copes with her mom dating. Yay, Ryoko is six in this story.....  
  
MOMMY, DON'T!  
  
Ryoko woke up with the sun filtering through her window. She got up and managed to reach the kitchen. "Mommy, I want cereal!" Ryoko complained. Washuu smiled and put some eggs in front of her daughter. "CEEE------REAL!!!!!" Ryoko hollerd, tp no prevail. She eventually gave up and choked her eggs down with a grimance. Washuu laughed and drank her coffee. "Mommy?" Ryoko put on a big grin. "Can we go to the park?" She asked sweetly.   
  
At the park Ryoko went running around and started to play with a group of boys. They pushed each other around and played 'TAG' all to Washuu's amusement. A man sat down next to Washuu and smiled at her. "Is that your little girl?" He asked. Washuu smiled. "Yes, she can be a terror but that little demon is my pride and joy." She said, watching Ryoko tackle a little boy. "Are one of those boys yours?" She asked. He smiled an pointed at the little blonde boy Ryoko had just tackled.   
  
"My name is Washuu."   
  
"Mine is Kamin. It's nice to meet you." He said, smiling warmly. Suddenly Washuu was tackled by Ryoko. "MOOMMMYYYY!!!!!!!!!! I WANNA GO SWIMMIN!" She yelled with tears in her eyes. "Oh, well." Washuu said. She got Ryoko off of her. "I have work to do. Maybe we'll go swimming tomorrow." And Ryoko started to cry. "Oh, Ryoko! Act your age!" Washuu said, standing up. She turned to hold her hand out to Kamin. "It was nice meeting you." She said, and he took her hand. "It was a joy to meet you and your daughter." He said. Washuu smiled sweetly and left, taking a look over her shoulder at the beautiful blonde man.   
  
A/N: It's all....short. Yep, yep. Tell me if you like it!!!!!!!! 


	2. Trip to the spring ends in a fling Oh, t...

O.K. Now, the first chapter was veeeeeeeerrryyy short! I know this, so this one will be longer! O.k......  
  
Mommy, don't!  
  
Ryoko lazed around the house waiting for Washuu to finish her research...or whatever she was doing. After an incredibly long nap, Ryoko woke up to the smell of food in the kitchen. Ryoko shot up on the couch and went flying (literaly) to the kitchen. "Food! Food!" Ryoko shouted. The second Washuu put the plate down on the table, Ryoko was all ready tearing into it! After a couple minutes Ryoko looked up from the empty bowl and grinned. "That was good!" She said and Washuu broke out laughing, because Ryoko had rice plastered to her face.   
  
*  
  
The next day Washuu took Ryoko to the springs. It was a slow Sunday, and Washuu was waiting for a creation to hatch. Ryoko splashed around and hollered and laughed. Washuu saw Ryoko come swimming at her. Suddenly Ryoko shot out of the water and splashed her mom. "HAHAHA! Got you!" She yelled and went back under. Washuu laughed and swam after Ryoko. "I'll get you for that, Kid!" She called. She bumped into the little blonde boy from the day before.   
  
"Sorry!" He said. "Hey, I remember you! You were that girl's mom!" He said. Washuu smiled. "Hello." Washuu heard from behind her. "H-Hello." She said. It was (DUH) the guy from yesterday. "Funny meeting you here." He chuckled. Washuu started to agree but Ryoko shot out of the water and floated above them. "Mooo------m! You were supposed to chase..." She stopped when she saw the man. "Hey, who the heck is HE?" She asked. "Be more polite, Ryoko Chan." Washuu said, plucking Ryoko out of the air and putting her in the water, to avoid suspicious looks.  
  
"But who is heeee??" Ryoko whined. "Hello, my name is Kamin." He said. "I'm Ryoko." Ryoko replied. Kamin's little boy from the night before came out of the water. "And I'm Kana." He said, holding out a hand to Washuu. "I'm Washuu." She said as she took his hand. "Mooooommm!" Ryoko said, clutching to Washuu. "I'm starved!" Washuu smiled. "You're always hungry." She answered. "We were about to go eat lunch, would you like to come along?" Kamin asked. Washuu nodded her head and the group got out of the water.  
  
*  
  
"You're a single father?" Washuu asked after finishing off a rice cake. "Yes. Kana's mother died a couple years ago." Kamin said, looking at his son, who was impressing Ryoko with a joke. "Wow. Ryoko doesn't have a father." Washuu explained. "I created her. That's why, no matter how much of a terror, she's my pride and joy!" Washuu said as she smiled at her daughter. The two of them sat in silence for a while.   
  
"I beat you fare and square!"  
  
"You did NOT! You cheated!"  
  
"I did not!" Ryoko and Kana argued. Ryoko had used her powers to cheat a bit during the arm wrestle, but was not admitting it. "Ryoko. Your causing a scene! Again..." Washuu said, muttering the word 'again'. Washuu laughed a little akwardly. "Heehee....Ryoko. Stop. Fighting." Kamin laughed a little himself and Kana stopped arguing. He held his hand out to Ryoko. "Congrats on being the first person to ever beat me at arm wrestiling, cheating or no." Ryoko took it proudly. They started walking and suddenly stopped. They both turned around and saw thier parents....kissing.   
  
Both pairs of eyes went wide, and both mouths dropped. They looked at each other. "Get your dad offa my mom!" Ryoko told Kana. "No, you get your mom offa MY dad!" Kana retorted. They both glared at each other and reached a silent understanding. "Look, I don't like it. You don't like it. But we can stop it." Ryoko said and Kana nodded.   
  
*  
  
The next day Kamin came over with Kana. The two children ran up to Ryoko's room to start the plotting. "Well, we could pull pranks on them, then blame it on the other!" Kana said. "It wouldn't work. My mom IS a genius. So..." Ryoko stopped. She couldn't figure out how to outsmart her mom. "Well........" Kana and Ryoko sat on her bed, racking their six year old brains. "Grrrrr..." Ryoko said.   
  
*  
  
Washuu sat next to Kamin on the couch. "Are you sure? It's always been just me and Ryoko. I don't think she'll like copeing to me dating." Washuu said, pulling her feet to her chest. "She'll be fine, and so will Kana." He explained, placing an arm around Washuu's shoulders. Just then, as if in responce, a water balloon came flying through the air and hit them. Ryoko and Kana gave some Victory Yells. Washuu peered at Kamin. "We'll, It'll take some time." He replied.  
  
A/N: Chapter 2. A very depressing thing just happened to me....so I'm ending it shorter than I planned to. I need some EMO for a week and I'll come back to this again.  
  
*Puts BOTHER by Stone Sour on again* 


	3. Ryoko's present

Well, I've gotten over my depression faster than I thought I would. Emo for a week turned to Emo for two days. Anyhoo, I'm doing the third chapter of this, here story now. So, I hope you like it!!!!!!  
  
Mommy, don't  
  
"Why would you behave like that? What's gotten in to you?" Washuu scolded Ryoko after Kamin and Kana left. "I dunno, maybe you had an accident when you made me. Like, you put the wrong chemical in the test tube, or..." Washuu gave Ryoko a glare that stopped her mid-story. "Don't go blaming your actions on the test tube!" She said. Ryoko pouted and floated up to her room  
  
"Dinner!" Washuu called later that evening. Ryoko came down the stairs and sat in her seat. "I know, it's hard. You're used to it just being you and me. It's an adjustment. But, it's not like I'm going to marry him. I'm just dating." Washuu explained as she ate her dinner. Ryoko peered up at her mom. "What happens when you go on dates? I'm just going to stay home alone? Maybe watch your experiments down in the lab? And what if you DO get married? Then you'll have the man to watch, along with Kana and your work! What about me?"   
  
"Ryoko, it's always been about you. I'd like some time for me." Washuu said, realizing that Ryoko was possibly right. "So, when does 'me' turn into 'me and a guy'?" Ryoko shouted as she bolted to the stairs. "Kana had a mom once, do you think he wants to see you kissing his dad, like his mom used to?" She screamed at the top of the stairs. When Washuu heard the door slam she looked at her plate. "Sometimes you don't act like a six year old. Sometimes your just too smart." Washuu muttered to herself.  
  
*  
  
Ryoko woke up the next morning and rolled over on her bed. Something furry landed on her face. She wipped it off. It got back on. "MO----------------MM!!!" She screamed through the ball of fur on her face. "MOO--------MM!! ONE OF YOUR EXPERIMENTS GOT OUT OF THE LAB AGAIN!" She screamed as she finally opened her eyes. "Mrew. Meow." The thing of fur said. Washuu walked in Ryoko's bedroom. "Meet Rioh-okie." She said with a giggle. "It's yours. She can turn into a battle ship, not that a six year old needs one..." Washuu trailed off.  
  
"What the heck is it?" Ryoko asked, picking it up. "It's a cabbit. She'll be your companion." She explained to her daughter. Washuu sat down on Ryoko's bed and patted Rioh-okie on the head. "MEOW!" Washuu looked at Ryoko. "Today, we're going to have some fun. I might be insane, but I'm going to teach you how to work Rioh-okie." Ryoko grinned. "I get a ship!!"  
  
*  
  
"What does this button do?" Ryoko said, pointing at a red button. "Meeeeooooooorrrrrr" Rioh-okie wailed. "Don't touch that!" Washuu said, about to have a heart attack. "That's the self-detonate button!" Washuu said, breathing hard. "OOHHHH!" Ryoko said and hit a different button. "MILK SHAKE!" Ryoko called, and a milk shake appeared. Washuu smiled.   
  
*  
  
The next night Kamin and Kana came over. Ryoko showed him Rioh-okie. "Think of all the damage!! All the DESTRUCTION!" Ryoko said with an evil "Muahahahahaha!" To finish.   
  
Kamin: -_-*  
  
Ryoko put Rioh-okie on the bed. The little cabbit fell asleep imediatly. "AAWWWWWW!!!" Kana said. They went down stairs and Ryoko cuddled up to Washuu. "Ryoko Chan!" Washuu said, hugging her daughter. Washuu didn't realize just how evil her daughter was......and what she was plotting!!!!!!  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? I need a couple of days to come up with the ultimate revenge Ryoko planned.......So, keep checking and I hope it's BIG and FLASHY!!!! 


End file.
